


What is Today?

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, National Kissing Day, fake case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to distract Sherlock from the lack of cases by giving him one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Today?

John sat surfing the internet on his laptop. He had just finished blogging about their most recent case and was mindlessly sifting through news articles. His eyes sharpened as one article caught his attention and John smiled. He clicked it open and read through the social interest piece. John's smile grew wider as he finished the story and his mind plotted ways of introducing his flatmate to the holiday described.

"National Kissing Day, huh?" John said meditatively. "Maybe this will distract him from the lack of cases." John closed out of the browser and shut his laptop down. He placed it on the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair. What would be the most interesting way to introduce Sherlock to the day?

John stood from the couch and paced the flat, trying to make as little noise as possible. Sherlock was doing some sort of experiment in his room and had the door locked. He had tried to ignore the strange noises coming from the detective's bedroom by going on his laptop. A thought flared in John's mind and he smiled widely. What better way to distract Sherlock than to turn it into a case? He grabbed his phone off the coffee table next to his laptop and sent a quick text.

"Got a case for you. Interested? - JW"

"Busy, John.... What kind of case? - SH"

"A case with a riddle. Come talk to me about it. - JW"

John chuckled as he heard muffled thumps and footsteps from Sherlock's room. A few minutes later, the detective walked out. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. Sherlock looked around the flat and frowned at John.

"Thought there was a case," he said sulkily. "Where's the client?"

"Right here," John replied, pointing to himself. "I have a case for you." He smiled at Sherlock and couldn't help but laugh as the detective scowled and shook his head. Sherlock paced to the window and picked up his violin, running the bow across the strings.

"How can you have a case for me?" Sherlock asked. "And why a riddle?" John laughed and sat down in his armchair. He tapped gently at the armrests, trying to decide how to word this.

"Because I'm tired of worrying about what you are getting up to in your room," John replied. "So I'm going to distract you with a riddle. And its this: What is important about today?" John crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sherlock, amused at the expression on his flatmate's face.

Sherlock continued playing various chords on his violin, no specific piece in mind. He turned the day over and over in his head, but couldn't remember anything specific attached to July 6th. He turned away from John and stared out the window, the bow going slack in his fingers. Sherlock could feel John's eyes on him and wanted to figure this out before John laughed at him again.

"It's not your birthday," Sherlock mused. "Its not the anniversary of a special case, the first time we met, the first official date we went on, the first time we kissed..." Sherlock trailed off as he heard John shift in the chair. He turned to John and tilted his head, knowing John reacted to the last part of his sentence.

"It's not the first time we kissed," Sherlock said confidently. "That was October 19th."

"How do you remember the date?" John asked confused. "I would think that would be something you'd delete."

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked. "I've deleted nothing else about you. And I enjoyed it immensely." He chuckled darkly as John blushed. Memories of what they did after flooded through Sherlock's mind and he knew John was thinking of them as well. He turned back to the window, thinking about kissing. He saw John's laptop in a different position and knew his flatmate had been on his computer before texting him.

Whipping out his phone, Sherlock searched through the news of the day. He smiled to himself as he saw the article John must have been reading earlier. No wonder he jerked when Sherlock mentioned kissing. The detective put his phone back in his pocket and carefully put his violin down. He stalked over to John and stood over the man, studying his face. Giving John a small smile, he leaned forward and kissed him, running a tongue over his lips.

"Happy National Kissing Day," Sherlock said, standing straight again.

"That didn't take as long as I'd hoped," John griped, running a finger over his lips.

"Then why don't we explore the holiday some more?" Sherlock suggested archly and John grinned at him.

"Why don't we," John replied before pulling Sherlock's head down to his and kissing him deeply.


End file.
